


Golden Nightmares

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Jehu really shouldn't have agreed to a duel with Haou. Especially under the circumstances. He knew it was a bad idea but a punishment did sound niceRequested by Ryuuga_Yagami





	Golden Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Ryuuga_Yagami
> 
> Enjoy!

Jehu moaned helplessly as he came for the second time that night. Haou hovered over him, a sadistic smile on his face. Jehu pulled at his restraints, trying to break free. He really shouldn’t have agreed to this. They had had a deal. Haou and him. They decided on a duel. If Jehu won, he’d get to pick what happened to him tonight. If he decided that Haou would use one of their toys on him. Or perhaps a whip or flogger. Whatever Jehu wanted. But if he lost, well then, he’d be punished. And that’s exactly what was happening now. Not only was Jehu restrained, he was blindfolded too. His punishment was that Jehu was going to be overstimulated. He was trembling and he was only on his second orgasm. Yeah, he really shouldn’t have agreed to this.

“Jehu?”, Haou questioned. Jehu tilted his head to one side to indicated that yes, he was listening. “I’m going to remove the blindfold now, okay?”. Jehu nodded. As Haou removed the piece of cloth that was tied around his head, Jehu let out a sigh of relief. At least he could see Haou now. Jehu breath hitched when Haou’s fingers ghosted over his aching cock. It was embarrassing really. That he was hard again this quickly. “H-Haou!”, Jehu yelled. “Please! Touch me”. He hated how whiny he sounded but he couldn’t help it. He wanted Haou to touch him and he wanted it now. Haou made a soft ‘tsk’ sound. “Now, now Jehu. I get to decide what you get and when you get it”, Haou said sternly. However, despite Jehu being punished, Haou complied, wrapping his hand around Jehu’s hard cock and stroking him slowly. 

Jehu didn’t know if he was in heaven or hell. The pleasure coursing through his body was too much but it still felt so good. Jehu hissed in pain as Haou slid a slick finger into him. “God Jehu, no matter how much I fuck you, you’re always so damn tight”. Jehu’s moans continued to fill the room as Haou added another finger, making a scissoring motion to stretch Jehu’s tight hole. Haou began thrusting his fingers in and out of Jehu, curling them to hit Jehu’s prostate dead on. This seemed to be too much for Jehu. He came all over his and Haou’s chests, crying out as he did so. 

“This really is to much for you, isn’t it”, Haou teased, earning another whine from his partner. He removed his fingers from Jehu and lined his own cock up with Jehu’s hole. Without warning, he thrust into him, eliciting a long groan from the other man. Haou wasted no time in setting a fast, brutal pace. He could tell that Jehu was already overstimulated beyond breaking point but he didn’t care. He knew that Jehu liked being used as Haou’s personal sex toy. Jehu could feel himself growing close. “Oh God, Haou, Haou…Haou!”, Jehu screamed as he came for the fourth and final time that night. Haou followed soon after, filling Jehu with his cum. Haou worked a plug inside of him, a whine escaping Jehu’s mouth. “Now you’ll be able to feel my cum inside you for the rest of the night”. Jehu looked up at his partner, pulling him into a passionate kiss. “Thank you”.

Jesse shot upright in his bed. What the hell had he just dream. He wouldn’t call it a dream. More of a nightmare actually. But judging from the way he was panting and how hard he was, it was golden.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it's short. Leave a comment and tell me what you think


End file.
